


The Annual Christmas Truce

by Krasimer



Series: The Summerhold Chronicles [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: And a little confused, Dan is an older brother, Dani is endlessly amused, Danny and Vlad's first kiss, First Kiss, M/M, christmas truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: At the yearly Christmas Truce party, Dani manages to catch a photo or three or something remarkable.





	The Annual Christmas Truce

The annual Christmas truce was, as far as Dani knew, something that had been jammed into place long before either of her grand-uncles had even been born.

And with how old Maxwell and Wilson were, that was an interesting thought.

The ghosts that milled about, chatting with each other, all seemed happy. Dana, in the momentary absence of Vlad, had decided to follow Dani about. Damien flitted between the two of them and wherever they walked, ghosts would stop and greet them. In their eyes was always a mixture of respect, awe, and terror.

Dani figured it had something to do with them being, technically, Vlad’s children.

Even her and Dan, who had gained reputations of their own. Hers was of a hero, much like Danny’s was. Dan’s, however, was whispered from behind hands and seen in the darting glances. Clockwork’s name came up a lot, hushed tones and reverent voices.

The ghost of Time, it seemed, had not attended a Christmas truce in _ages_. Most of those attending were wondering if he would show up now that his mate was there.

With a laugh, Dani reached out and put a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “At ease,” she hissed at him. “They don’t mean anything by whispering about you and him.” She watched the skeptical look on his face. “And you _know_ he won’t leave you alone here. He knows how you feel about lots of people and he also knows that today is a day he can mostly take it easy.”

“That does not mean he will,” Dan shot back.

She had to admit, he was right. Clockwork did not seem to be the type to really calm down and take a break. What little she knew of him pointed at the opposite, actually. “Still, even if he’s working, you know he won’t leave you alone here.” She repeated. “You and crowds aren’t really a good mix and he knows that, so I think he’ll be along soon enough. Here,” she reached down to pick up Dana and hand her off to Dan.

Surprisingly, if Vlad and Danny were out of the room, Dan was Dana’s favorite person to be held by. Even more surprising, Dan had settled into his new role of an older brother with very little trouble.

Dana squealed in her pterodactyl-like way and latched around Dan’s neck.

The little glowing shape that was Damien landed on Dan’s shoulder and Dani laughed again. “There we go. Now we just need the others! I actually wanted to get a photo of all of us together, anyway. This seemed like a good time for it.”

It only took a few minutes to gather all of the clones back together and around her. Dan stood at the very back, as the tallest, and the others crowded into the frame. Dani had recently gotten one of the automatic film cameras, a retro device based on a bygone piece of tech, and was using that to take the photos. It was a little tough to work fast enough to suit the others, but she managed it.

Only once she had achieved three photos that she deemed good enough did she let them scatter again.

In the background of the photos, Dani noticed something.

The first couple of them showed Danny and Vlad talking to each other, and it made her smile a little. They both looked happy, leaning in close to each other and obviously talking about something. In the third photo, however, Danny had apparently put his hands on both sides of Vlad’s face and yanked the older Halfa closer, kissing him like their lives depended on it.

“Wow,” she muttered, laughing a little.

That was just about one of the last things she had expected to catch them doing, but it made sense in a way. When she looked up from the photos, she spotted Vlad and Danny in a corner, off to one side of the room. They were just talking, it looked like, but their hands were clasped together.

With a shrug of her shoulder, she turned back to her siblings.

It was Christmas, their parents could have time to talk and figure things out together. Dani knew that Danny’d had a crush on Vlad for a long time, she could give him that as a sort of gift.

“What are you looking at?” Dan’s voice caught her attention again.

“This,” she held up the photos. “I think this is gonna be a _great_ year.” She smiled. “For everyone.”

They were a small family, still recovering, but she had only spoken her true thoughts about it. The clones were settling in, Dan and Clockwork were a united force and unlikely to be yanked apart again, and if Danny and Vlad continued on the way they were going?

There would be no power in this world or the next that could stop them.

Their entire family was coming together in a way that should, Dani thought a little wildly, make anyone trying to cause trouble on the level of Spectra doubt themselves. Spectra was an example of what never to do.

With the retrials, Dani just hoped that every ghost looking to cause trouble would listen to the warnings.

Because she, for one, would be showing no mercy to anyone who tried the bring an end to the fragile happiness that was just starting to be found.

Full stop, no exceptions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place further out in the timeline.


End file.
